


Boronia Megastigma

by mare_tenebrarum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mare_tenebrarum/pseuds/mare_tenebrarum
Summary: эта история возникла спонтанно и буквально не давала мне спатьсюжета как такового здесь нет, мне просто было нужно избавиться от этих ощущений и картинок.всё происходит потому, что они обе пытаются выжить после войны, оставив её отголоски позади и сумев найти силы для прощения. Для себя и для кого-то ещё.https://pp.userapi.com/c849120/v849120155/1827e4/U_xvCAqCPZ0.jpg - коллаж к работе.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 20





	Boronia Megastigma

**Author's Note:**

> эта история возникла спонтанно и буквально не давала мне спать  
> сюжета как такового здесь нет, мне просто было нужно избавиться от этих ощущений и картинок.  
> всё происходит потому, что они обе пытаются выжить после войны, оставив её отголоски позади и сумев найти силы для прощения. Для себя и для кого-то ещё.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c849120/v849120155/1827e4/U_xvCAqCPZ0.jpg - коллаж к работе.

**Claire Wyndham — My Love Will Never Die  
Florence + The Machine — Jenny of Oldstones (Game of Thrones)  
Dead Can Dance — Return Of The She-King**

Она стоит над могилой, хрупкая и одинокая, словно тонкое дерево среди каменных глыб. По земле стелется смерть, по траве воет ветер, а она стоит, и скорбь её растекается реками, сливаясь с пылающим золотом умирающего солнца. Над её головой кружит феникс, размахивая пылающими крыльями. И тогда, остановившись, Нарцисса понимает, что это за ощущение бьётся у неё под рёбрами, выворачивая память и заставляя её кровоточить, заставляя память плавиться и проносить воспоминания-сплавы перед глазами — феникс поёт, и его пронзительная песнь вьётся подобно кружеву, выплетая тонкие покрывала печали и накрывая мёртвую землю. Он поёт так, что стираются и грехи, и боль, и один звук его очищает душу, сотни душ. Он поёт, отражая чужое сердце, её сердце.

Весь её вид кажется Нарциссе сокрушительным, словно перед ней не живой человек из плоти и крови, а тонкий, кружевной призрак, который исчезнет, стоит ветру стать толику сильнее. Сердце бьётся резче, становясь с каждым ударом больше, словно покрывшись тяжёлой бронёй. Внезапное яростное желание достать палочку истончается и исчезает в то же мгновение, когда Нарцисса видит, как по бледным щекам скатываются слёзы. Гермиона Грейнджер, стоящая над могилой её сестры, не замечает вторжения, будто погружённая в глубокий траур. И Нарцисса вдруг ощущает себя преступником, осквернителем, словно стала свидетелем какого-то священного ритуала, который не должна была видеть. Разыгравшийся ветер поднимает пласты бальзамического запаха сырой листвы, молодых грибов и пепла. Деревья вокруг со скрипом качают ветвями, разбавляя песнь феникса зловещими звуками. И вся тревога этого заброшенного места, последнего приюта отречённых, взвивается стайками беспокойных птиц, поравнявшись с фениксом.

Вечер, опаленный по краям оранжевыми всполохами заката, омывает хрупкий силуэт Гермионы, делая его ещё прозрачнее и вместе с тем старше, будто она стоит здесь сотни лет, произросшая из земли, видевшая тысячи рассветов и закатов, слившихся в одну непрерывную полосу времени. И время то исчертило её гладкую кожу, растеклось лёгкими морщинками в уголках глаз и по краям рта. Эти пять лет, что они не виделись, сделали Гермиону Грейнджер похожей на небо с луной-сердцевиной, сгущающиеся сумерки и неведомая скорбь ещё сильнее обнажили её красоту. Так и ночь приходит, обнажая звёзды на небе. У Нарциссы неожиданно сжимается сердце, а по коже проходит холодок от нахлынувших чувств, словно все органы восприятия обострились, стали чувствительнее. Она часто и глубоко дышит, не боясь, что её дыхание потревожит чужой покой — его подхватывает ветер.

Выжженная трава клонится к земле, скрывая ноги, и Нарцисса собирается уйти, гонимая скопищем чужеродных эмоций, которых слишком много для неё, когда видит, что Гермиона достаёт палочку и несколько раз проводит по воздуху. Из-под земли медленно пробиваются тёмные бордовые цветы с жёлтой сердцевиной, покрывая могилу. Гермиона опускается на землю, упираясь коленями в бугор, спрятанный под цветочным ковром траурных цветов, красивых до такой степени, что Нарцисса едва не зажмуривается, чувствуя подступающую всё ближе к сердцу боль. Словно внутри неё сломался незримый барьер, и эмоции хлынули подобно лавине, погребая всё на своём пути.

— Я прощаю тебя, — слышит Нарцисса, вздрагивая от горечи, сквозящей в этих словах.

Гермиона вдруг поднимает глаза и их взгляды встречаются. И Нарцисса ощущает печаль, какая возникает, когда вспоминаешь все потери разом, она ощущает горечь ушедших дней и нечеловеческую тоску, разбившую последние остатки её брони.

Тогда Нарцисса делает уверенный шаг вперёд, затем ещё один и ещё. Стебли цветов в её руках становятся ещё теплее, согретые её кожей. Гермиона поднимается и отводит взгляд, снова погружаясь в свою кружевную печаль, устлавшую всё вокруг. Феникс поёт пронзительнее. И оковы, сдерживающие сердце Нарциссы все эти годы, спадают, разрушенные невидимой рукой. Становится легче дышать, словно собственная скорбь ощутила, наконец, долгожданную свободу.

Гермиона Грейнджер простила Беллатрикс, пришла и её пора.

И они стоят, чувствуя себя так, будто всё стало на свои места. Нарцисса, наконец, может отпустить свой плач и опустошить клетку внутри себя. Ни стыда, ни презрения к себе, чистая скорбь по утраченной сестре, скорбь, которая не нуждается в оправданиях.

Когда солнце садится, Гермиона, словно вновь ожившая, бросает на неё ещё один взгляд, да такой, что кажется, будто то не взгляд вовсе, а прикосновение. Она тихо выдыхает, и снова Нарциссе чудится нечто кружевное, а затем трансгрессирует, оставляя Нарциссу наедине со свей памятью.

Ночь приносит облегчение.

И разлившийся всюду сладкий, древесный запах.  
______________________________________________________________

Снова встречаются они в начале мая, когда вокруг замка снуют летающие огни, пахнет костром и мёдом. Хогвартс открывает свои двери повзрослевшим детям, чтобы почтить память тех, кто остался среди каменных стен навсегда. Второе мая, день, когда никто наверняка не знает, что чувствует сердце — печаль или радость. Оттого в груди сладко тянет и протяжно ноет. Гермиона появляется позже остальных. Ей всегда нужно время, чтобы пройти по школьным коридорам, прикоснуться к старым портретам и снова вдохнуть упоительный запах дома. А может, она бродит в надежде встретить призраков давно ушедших дней.

В зале так много людей, и каждый из них наполнен историями о ней и её друзьях. Они по-прежнему хотят познакомиться, сказать пару слов восхищения, прикоснуться, в то время как ей хочется просто оказаться в тёмной башне рядом с мирно ухающими совами, где никому нет до неё дела. Только мягкая тишина, заглушающая радостные голоса вдали, ветер, пронизывающий и в то же время ласковый. Порой самые простые вещи кажутся самыми желанными. Стоя рядом с Гарри, рассказывающим Невиллу о доме, куда они переехали с Джинни, Гермиона бесцельно блуждает взглядом по залу, то и дело поглядывая на зачарованный потолок, где цветочные гирлянды как-то уж слишком назойливо нависают над головами. Но затем её взгляд цепляется за тонкую фигуру у противоположной стены, и она чувствует, будто весь мир сосредоточился в одном месте. Кожу начинает покалывать, воздух кажется теплее, и запахи усиливаются, будто кто-то открыл котёл с амортенцией. Она усмехается сама себе, думая о том, что слишком странно испытывать такое волнение из-за Нарциссы Малфой. Гермиона вздыхает, на мгновение привлекая внимание своей компании, но отмахивается и продолжает наблюдать за женщиной, беседующей с профессором Макгоннагалл. Сердце снова начинает странно выбивать ритм, и от его ударов по всему телу разносятся волны пульсации. Так бывает, когда долго кого-то ищешь, но никогда не можешь найти, пока этот кто-то не появляется в самое неожиданное время и в самом неожиданном месте. В этом страшно признаваться даже самой себе. Потому Гермиона просто пожимает плечами, допивая шипучую жидкость в бокале, и пытается отогнать от себя непрошеные, неуместные мысли. В этот момент она замечает, что Нарцисса смотрит на неё. И время вдруг замирает и отслаивается, голоса и звуки исчезают, остаётся только женщина на другом конце зала и странная связь, протянувшаяся между ними. Они смотрят друг на друга, и этого почему-то так много, что Гермиона больше не может выдержать ни мгновения. Она оставляет недоумевающих друзей и выходит из зала, устремляясь куда-нибудь в тихое место.

Ей всегда нравились огромные лестничные окна, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на территорию замка. Пробравшись в пустынный коридор, к лестнице, ведущей в гостиную гриффиндора, Гермиона останавливается у самого дальнего окна. Здесь гораздо прохладнее, и разгорячённая кожа пылает от соприкосновения со свежим воздухом. И вся она становится вдруг чуткой до одури, так что даже руки собственной тяжело коснуться.

Гермиона вынимает из волос увядшую веточку боронии, которую забыла зачаровать, и кладёт на оконную перекладину. Бордовые бутоны ещё источают сладковатый древесный аромат, и Гермиона глубоко вдыхает этот запах, чувствуя, как в груди разрастается неясная тоска и тепло. Всё кажется таким странным, словно она пропустила все эти пять лет и только теперь очнулась, будучи кем-то совсем другим, с чувствами, которых быть не должно, с восприятием, обострившимся до предела, с тоской по прошлому, по молодости, но разве она не молода и сейчас? Она чувствует себя так, будто утратила нечто важное, с чем, как ей казалось, её ничто не могло связывать. То, что её не касалось.

— Это ведь Вы ухаживаете за могилой Беллатрикс, — тихий и холодный голос разрывает кокон тишины, окруживший Гермиону, и она вздрагивает, но не поворачивается, чувствуя вспышку жара от крови, прилившей к сердцу.

Слова звучат не то обвиняюще, не то удивлённо, но как-то смиренно, словно других предположений не могло и быть.

Лунный свет струится по величественным крышам замка, окружённого огнями. Её слуха касается музыка, словно с Нарциссой сюда вошли все звуки окружающего мира. Серебристый свет луны всё делает иным, более гладким, более глубоким. Он пробуждает желания, бездумные, но правдивые, он заставляет говорить, и Гермиона, наконец, отзывается, ведомая неясным порывом, превратившимся в звук.

— Да, — ей кажется странным то, как она себя чувствует в присутствии Нарциссы, словно нечто внутри неё болезненно отзывается, тянется наружу, к ней, обещая, что это правильно, безопасно. Будто только они одни на свете друг друга и понимают.

— Почему? — и вновь её голос наполняет пространство, вызывая ощущение чего-то струящегося, как если бы он переливался через край. Она подходит ближе, и само её присутствие подобно пламени, от него не защититься, не скрыться, но в сердцевине его так хорошо, что хочется попасть ещё глубже.

Могилы пожирателей смерти, которых не позволили хоронить их близким, свезя тела на старое кладбище для скота, почти постоянно подвергались актам вандализма, разорённые и разрушенные, они приносили больше боли, чем удовлетворение от мысли, что их оскверняют, что они этого заслуживают. Гермиона, скрывавшая от всех, куда уходит в последнее воскресенье каждого месяца, приводила кладбище в порядок, считая, что покоя заслуживают даже самые тёмные души, и в свой последний приход наложила чары, не позволяющие вредить надгробиям. Но говорить об этом казалось ещё более странным, чем делать.

Она пожимает плечами, не собираясь отвечать, но слова вдруг приходят сами, подталкиваемые скопищем чувств, томящихся в груди. Эта война оставила слишком глубокий след, последствия переживать Гермионе приходится и теперь, как и многим другим. Но её кошмары, наполненные болью, овеянные запахом горелой древесины и мяты, вмещали в себя только одного человека, которого она должна была отпустить, чтобы суметь жить дальше. Когда она, видящая всюду и в каждом резкие черты лица, будто взрезавшие ей память изнутри, слышащая безумный смех в каждом звуке, сорвалась впервые, закрывшись в своей лондонской квартире и не подпуская к себе даже друзей, понадобилось много времени, чтобы осознать, что принесёт ей облегчение. И долго смеялась сама над собой из-за мыслей, к которым пришла.

Прощение — одна из самых сложных вещей, с которой ей предстояло справиться, и чтобы сделать это, она должна была понять своего мучителя. Она долго и упорно искала сведения о жизни Беллатрикс Лесстрейндж, которых было не так много, как она рассчитывала, но со временем это вдруг перестало казаться важным, словно и без этих знаний она могла видеть человека, скрывавшегося за жестокостью и безумием. Гермиона думала о том, что сама Беллатрикс могла бы рассказать многое, будь она жива, и в какой-то момент Гермиона осознала, что это не приносит облегчения. Проснувшись однажды за горой книг, разбросанных по столу библиотеки дома на площади Гриммо, Гермиона вдруг ощутила чувство утраты, словно важная часть её жизни обрушилась, исчезла, оставив только горечь сожалений, и Беллатрикс была частью этой жизни. Словно с войной, с её смертью, закончилось и нечто ещё, не менее важное, чем победа. Этого Гермионе не удавалось понять в самой себе, и она перестала искать ответы, предпочтя пережить это чувство. Когда она впервые пришла на кладбище, то провела там около часа, но так и не решилась подойти к могиле Беллатрикс, но с каждым разом она подходила всё ближе. Пока однажды не пришла туда, чтобы рассказать о том, что пережила во время войны. С тех пор она приходила туда, чтобы говорить. Пока вся её боль и ярость не исчезли, оставляя только печаль и скорбь, которой Гермиона не могла представить раньше.

— Почему? — снова звучит позади, и Гермиона выныривает из сетей собственной памяти, ощущая, что стало прохладнее.

— Может, потому что каждый заслуживает того, чтобы после о нём кто-нибудь скорбел, — слова на удивление даются ей легко, будто давно ждали свободы.

— Вы скорбите о ней, мисс Грейнджер? — удивлённый шёпот переливается в пространстве, вызывая дрожь в теле, Гермиона вдруг поворачивается, оказываясь прямо пред лицом Нарциссы.

Её глаза выглядят темнее, будто там внутри есть нечто тёмное, бархатистое, до чего нельзя дотянуться, но можно увидеть мельком в лунном свете. Они блестят, вызывая новую волну дрожи в теле Гермионы, которой отчаянно хочется ощутить что-нибудь ещё, столь же трепетное, волнующее, живое.

— Да, — отзывается она.

— Но почему?

Близость Нарциссы оказывает странный опьяняющий эффект, и это слишком странно — смотреть на неё так, чувствовать её присутствие столь остро. Делить пространство с ней, привычно холодной, но обжигающе нежной. Почему-то это причиняет боль, и время, кажется, становится гуще, плотнее, замедляясь, словно все эти ощущения существуют вне привычного хода времени. То, как Нарцисса смотрит, волнует и потрясает сильнее, чем прикосновение или объятие с кем-то любимым, кого жаждет душа.

— Потому что я простила её, чтобы жить дальше, не бояться закрыть глаза, не бояться собственной тени. И это заняло много времени, потому что я хотела её понять. Пыталась собрать сведения о её жизни, чтобы взглянуть на неё с другой стороны и не увидеть тени Волан-де-Морта, — Гермиона вдруг усмехается, — друзья считали меня сумасшедшей.

— Вы не спросили меня, — вдруг произносит Нарцисса, не успев спрятать горечь в голосе, её сердце колотится от странного томительного волнения, будто она стоит на пороге открытия древней тайны, чувствуя и трепет, и печаль, и терпкую сладость, — почему?

Вопрос звучит странно хотя бы по той причине, что миры Нарциссы Малфой и Гермионы Грейнджер находятся в совершенно разной системе координат, чтобы даже пересекаться, не говоря о том, чтобы взаимодействовать. И всё же она спрашивает, словно все границы, проведенные многие годы назад, давно перестали иметь значение.

— Думаю, что было ещё не время, — Гермиона чуть подаётся вперёд, — расскажите мне о ней. Расскажите мне о Беллатрикс.  
___________________________________________________________

Сначала встречи их неловкие, наполненные выдохами и тяжёлыми словами, но сталкиваясь то в стенах Хогвартса, то в волшебной кофейне, где пекут самое вкусное тыквенное печенье, они заполняют паузы совсем иными действиями и звуками. Сначала их встречи случайны, но со временем их закономерность ни одну из них не смущает. Говорить становится легче, словно слова, наконец, падают в нужные места, сглаживая углы и трещины. Нарцисса рассказывает о сестре, чувствуя, как вина за тоску по ней отступает. Понятая и прощённая, она говорит о прошлом, хмурясь и временами боязливо поглядывая на сосредоточенную Гермиону, но, не видя осуждения или ненависти в ответ, говорит смелее, позволяет себе чувствовать и оплакивать свою потерю без стыда, который долгое время не пускал её к могиле Беллатрикс. И сначала Гермиона прячет руки, застигнутая врасплох неясным чувством томления, когда вина отпечатывается на бледном лице Нарциссы, и хочется содрать эту маску, разгладить складку между бровей, потому что вина больше не имеет никакого значения. Потому Гермиона прячет руки под стол, сжимая пальцы, зудящие от желания взять Нарциссу за руку. Но однажды Нарцисса смеется, рассказывая о том, как сестра стащила бутылку огневиски и за это досталось Андромеде, тогда Гермиона впервые прикасается к чужой ладони, дрогнувшей от этого прикосновения. И мир не рушится, небо не падает, она просто держит Нарциссу за руку, потому что её смех, подобно жидкой меди, стёк с её губ, расплавив что-то твёрдое и крепкое в груди Гермионы, так ошеломляюще, что не было никаких сил совладать с этой потребностью — дотронуться.

За разговорами о Беллатрикс проскальзывает нечто совершенно новое, когда Нарцисса упоминает о любви к шоколаду или о своих попытках выращивать базилик, это кажется таким удивительным, что Гермиона не может сдержать вздоха. И они цепляются друг за друга, слыша в молчании так много того, что не получается сказать словами, и прикасаться друг к другу становится такой же необходимостью, как дышать. И об этом они не говорят.

На шестую годовщину они встречаются у могилы Беллатрикс, где всё так же цветут бордовые цветы, похожие на разлившееся вино. И сладкий запах древесины, дождя, ещё не пришедшего к земле, буйный запах полыни будит что-то в сердце, и оно ширится, бьёт тяжелее, и Гермиона впервые думает о близости Нарциссы, словно только теперь понимает, как странно должно быть они смотрятся в компании друг друга. И как странно-правильно испытывать все эти чувства, словно в этот момент она не может отличить скорбь от какого-то дикого захватывающего счастья, и то и другое причиняет боль, и то и другое сладостно-трепетно.

— Как называют эти цветы? — спрашивает Нарцисса, и печаль в её голосе обволакивает Гермиону словно шаль, согревающая от ветра. Небо темнеет, нависая над их головами, феникс Гермионы кружит в выси, тревожный и звонкий, он не решается петь.

— Борония Мегастигма, — отзывается Гермиона, подходя ближе и становясь так, что их мизинцы соприкасаются от непроизвольных движений их рук. — В старину маглы сажали их на могилах из-за тёмных цветков. Считается, что это траурное растение, но я вырастила их, потому что люблю эти цветы.

Нарцисса поворачивается к ней, пристально вглядываясь в глаза, и её собственные исходят странным сиянием, свет будто струится из них. Такой Гермиона видит её впервые: нежной до одури, с волосами, выбившимися из причёски от ветра, с лентами смородинного запаха и лимонной крепости, со вспышками холодной мяты вокруг её шеи и бархатом ладана вокруг её запястий. Она вся опоясана и звучит на все лады. Осознавать это, думать об этом сладостно и горько, потому что теперь она словно откровение, бьющее по сердцу, разящее в самое основание души.

— Красиво, — шепчет Нарцисса, и дыхание, срывающееся с её губ, прерывистое и частое.

Гермиона протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться её щеки. Раньше она казалась слишком гордой, чтобы думать о ней так, чтобы смотреть на неё так. Гордая своей красотой, своими пороками, выставленными напоказ без сожалений и стыда, и красота её ранила, но не прельщала. Эта красота рождала жадность, с которой разоряют сокровищницы и стремятся к власти. Красота, которая смеялась над смертью, порождая новых мертвецов, издевалась над предками, оскверняя их память, расплавляла троны и крошила алмазы в пыль. Но теперь Нарцисса стоит посреди оплота смерти, утопая в скорбных цветах боронии, переполненная таким теплом, что Гермионе кажется, будто она захлебнётся, Гермионе невыносимо не касаться. Она хочет ощутить всё, поглотить это новое, недоступное раньше. Потому тянется ближе, замирая у самых губ, когда Нарцисса накрывает её рот ладонью.

— Нет, не целуй меня здесь, иначе это всегда будет выражением скорби.

Она говорит, и от слов, от того, что произносит их Нарцисса, Гермиона чувствует себя так, словно внутри с чудовищным грохотом прорвало плотину, и река хлынула диким потоком, растекаясь по всему телу, обращая кровь в солёную пену и бурля под кожей. Она закрывает глаза и прижимается лбом ко лбу Нарциссы, потому что сделать нечто большее у неё не хватает сил, потому что если она двинется или откроет рот, из неё хлынет солёная вода и ил. Смирение, сквозящее в этом действии, отзывается где-то под рёбрами, мягкая ладонь приятно холодит губы, сдерживая ярость потока.

Пахнет боронией.  
________________________________________________________

Всё становится совершенно другим, чужеродным, она смотрит на себя, на свою жизнь, находясь словно в отдалении. Взирает её глазами, прикасается её руками, спит в её постели. Палочка плохо слушается, делая магию неустойчивой, тусклой. Летние вечера сменяются осенними сумерками, холодящими сердце, отовсюду пахнет мокрой листвой и пряностями, тоска входит в дом и разливается, заполняет собой трещины и лижет ноги. Гермиона тонет.

Нарцисса исчезает постепенно, словно истончается по краям, стирается всё: её прикосновения, её улыбки и смех, мягкий, переливающийся смех, напоминающий тающий снег, она отводит глаза, всматриваясь вдаль, словно там содержатся все ответы, но вдали нет ничего, что могло бы принести утешение. Гермиона чувствует смятение, которое терзает Нарциссу, уходящую в тень. Отчаяние, обесточивающее слова. Они всё больше молчат, держа руки при себе, в кружках стынет чай.

— Что тебя тревожит? — спрашивает Гермиона, и её пальцы дрожат, изломанные тоской по прикосновениям.

Нарцисса награждает её нечитаемым взглядом, от которого внутри словно растекается жидкий азот. Дышать труднее, не смотреть в ответ — невозможно. Нарцисса качает головой, выступающие на шее мышцы напряжены. Она как натянутая струна, готовая со звоном лопнуть. Отстранённая и холодная, близкая к той, чужой Нарциссе, какой она казалась, когда её дом был логовом зверя, она выглядит ещё красивее, красивее до боли и в без того сдавленной груди.

И когда она уходит, кажется, что больше никогда ничего хорошего в этой жизни не будет.

А потом её нет.

Её нигде нет, она испарилась, исчезла, будто её никогда не было. И воздух без неё беден, не способен насытить лёгкие, делая каждый вдох похожим на жжение стекловаты, будто кто-то набил ею грудь, спрятал так, что ни достать, ни выскоблить. Она просто продолжает дышать, думая о том, что испортила что-то настолько важное, без чего теперь не может ощутить себя полноценной, целой. Из неё выдрали кусок плоти. Просто потому что Нарцисса исчезла.

Несколько долгих недель Гермиона вглядывается в лица окружающих людей, прислушивается к каждому звуку, словно стоит только постараться и она ощутит её присутствие снова. В один из дней она просыпается со странным чувством лёгкости в груди, словно что-то в бесконечной мозаике, наконец, стало на место и картина выглядит полной. Ощущение, согревающее её изнутри, пророческое, с налётом волшебной пыли, когда кажется, будто всё уже случилось и только поджидает впереди. К середине дня Гермиона чувствует лёгкую покалывающую дрожь и просачивающуюся на язык сладость волнения. Она не анализирует своих чувств и желаний, позволяя им свободно перетекать по венам, омывать сердце. И оттого становится странно хорошо.

Осень марширует по городу как солдаты в багровых шинелях, воздух становится всё тяжелее и насыщеннее, врываясь через открытое окно и неся запах мокрого асфальта, падших листьев, горьковатый запах подгоревших кофейных зёрен и горячего хлеба. Волосы Гермионы ещё мокрые после душа и завиваются с конца, становясь похожими на лакричные леденцы. Её небольшая квартирка, заполненная звуками с улицы, дышит свежестью. Когда раздаётся трель звонка, все остальные звуки становятся тише, пока не исчезают совсем в нескольких шагах до входной двери.

Вид Нарциссы, стоящей с занесённой рукой, ошеломителен, и Гермиона пятится назад, чувствуя, как ускоряется сердцебиение и что в груди совсем не остаётся места, словно тысячи бабочек набились между рёбер и беспрестанно бьют своими бумажными крылышками. Нарцисса входит молча, не отрывая от неё взгляда, каким можно было бы плавить железо и разрезать алмазы пластами — так он тонок и остёр. Следом за ней тянется шлейф из терпкого леденящего запаха апельсинов, как если бы прямо из-под пола пробились сотни апельсиновых деревцев и сочной сладкой акации, какая она бывает только в момент отцветения. И в один момент ею заполняется всё пространство, словно здесь всегда была её обитель. Дверь захлопывается, да так громко, что кажется, будто где-то лопнула реальность и теперь песок времени просачивается на пол, погребая под собой прошлое и будущее, оставляя только густое настоящее, пророческое настоящее.

Нарцисса приподнимает подбородок, и действие до того вызывающее, что Гермиона перестаёт отступать, цепенея в ожидании. Под кожей у неё горячо, в груди томно и сладко, как от сочащихся цветов, выпаренных жарой. Закат разливается золотом прямо им под ноги, окрашивая всё малиновым и золотым.

На мантии Нарциссы гнездятся сотни маленьких капель, и Гермионе кажется, будто она чувствует их прохладу всей кожей, раскаляющейся от одного только взгляда, направленного на неё. Нарцисса снимает мантию, бросая её за спину, от этого действия из лёгких выбивает воздух. Она идёт ближе с видом, будто переступает развалины храмов, Гермиона чувствует, что и она падёт подобно сверженным богам.

— Я старше тебя на целую жизнь, — говорит Нарцисса.

— Да, — соглашается Гермиона.

— Моя сестра пытала тебя в моём доме, — она приближается, и с каждым её шагом раздаётся жуткий треск, стены падают, небо, вспоротое, растекается по земле.

— Да, — снова сбрасывает с языка Гермиона, сорванное дыхание падает тяжёлыми шарами под ноги. Дрожь уходит, и её тело становится прочнее и одновременно легче, она словно перетекает, переливается в пространстве.

— И ты всё равно хочешь меня.

Последнее слово она выделяет, будто спрашивая: дело во мне? Только во мне? Это не скорбь, это только ты и я?

— Да.

Наблюдая за тем, как длинными, тонкими пальцами Нарцисса расстёгивает молнию на своём платье, разводя края в стороны, Гермиона думает, с каким упоением будет целовать эти руки. И какой на вкус будет кожа, если тронуть в ладони её языком.

На обнажившихся ключицах лежит тонкая цепочка — золото, впитавшее тепло, точно солнце. Но становится всё темнее, словно закат, выплавленный под свинцовыми облаками, давно перетёк за край земли.

Платье падает на пол, и Гермионе кажется, будто звёзды ринулись с небосвода, окружив безумным мерцанием всё вокруг, разбили бледную, лунную кожу сиянием, и если прикоснуться к ней, на пальцах останутся следы, а в груди — выжженная дыра. Гермиона оказывается рядом и без страха, но с трепетом кладёт ладонь на дрожащий живот. И смотрит Нарциссе в глаза, чувствуя каждый вдох, любое колебание, и оттого в груди становится тесно, как если бы сердце, переполненное ощущениями, на самом деле набилось бутонами роз, тугими, гладкими и тяжёлыми. Пальцы больше не дрожат, погружаясь в тепло, от которого кружится голова, но она продолжает смотреть в глаза Нарциссы, чувствуя, как душа раскалывается, и боль, схлынув, набирает мощь, когда, медленно перебирая пальцами, Гермиона гладит бок, трогает подвздошную косточку, испытывая непреодолимую жажду сомкнуть на ней рот. Эти прикосновения отпечатываются в памяти, надламывая сердце, заставляя его крошиться, как душу мгновение назад, потому что касаться Нарциссы так, всё равно что брать раскалённые угли в ладони и класть на язык. В этом нет ничего рационального, и всё же ощущения самые правильные, настоящие, самое живое и острое, что она ощущала за последние пять лет, выеденные кошмарами и погоней за смутными образами прошлого.

Другой рукой она обхватывает чуть выгнутую шею, и в ладони покалывает от гладкости ощущения. Гермиона приближается к месту, где бьётся пульс, заворожённая этим мерным и частым вздыманием под кожей. Она прижимается ртом к мягкой плоти, осторожно, как-то отчаянно сжимает зубами и жарко дышит, пытаясь пережить это ощущение хрупкой нежности между зубов. Нарцисса шумно выдыхает, склонив голову вбок. Сердце гулко бьётся в груди, словно пытается вырваться, захваченное ощущениями.

Гермиона отстраняется, всматриваясь в лицо, которое видела во снах, как если бы оно было выбито у неё под веками. На левом виске Нарциссы она замечает две голубые венки, походящие на ветвь, едва очерченные под кожей. Она тянется к виску, чтобы тронуть губами это место, а затем, наконец, накрывает рот Нарциссы своим. Холодные и влажные губы под её собственными вызывают болезненное чувство восторга, как бывает, когда трогаешь острый край карамели языком, а от контраста с горячей, почти раскалённой мягкостью рта Гермиону едва не ломает пополам. Под языком Нарцисса ещё мягче, ещё горячее, и Гермионе кажется, что она сама переполняется сплавами, сотнями субстанций, обволакивающими тёплым, густым, душистым. На вкус Нарцисса, как цветы акации — сладкая. Губы пульсируют от ощущений, в утробе десятки солнц вспыхивают и угасают, рождаются и умирают, делая Гермиону старше Вселенной, деля её больше любой из пропасти.

Нарцисса прижимается к ней на мгновение, захватывает пальцами мягкую ткань, и халат, распахнутый быстрым движением, падает на пол, оставив только обнажённую кожу. Тогда Гермиона чувствует всё. Они целуются до одури, глубоко и пошло, словно ими владеет жадность, но ничего от жадности в этом поцелуе нет. Им просто нужно добраться до сердцевины, красной, влажной сердцевины, дрожащей от каждого удара под рёбрами. Тронуть её языком, ощутить внутри себя, как часть собственного организма, потому что только так это можно постичь и остаться в живых. Гермиона тянет Нарциссу за собой, не переставая целовать. И в этом тоже нет ничего рационального, но должно ли быть на самом деле? Только не когда Нарцисса Малфой оказывается распластанной в её постели, обнажённая и сокрушительная, словно армии тёмных волшебников. Но Гермиона выросла, побеждая бесконечных воинов тьмы.

Она садится на бёдра Нарциссы, чувствуя её под собой настолько сильно и ярко, что голова кружится. А кожа на внутренней стороне собственных бёдер пульсирует, как от ожога. Волосы Нарциссы разметались по подушке, словно растёкшееся серебро — окунать пальцы и вымазывать губы. Живот вздымается в дыхании, и это самое красивое, что Гермионе доводилось видеть. Она берёт её за руки, сжимая между пальцев, гладя ладонями и губами, целует запястья, скользит языком по линиям жизни, как скользят корабли по морской глади и тонут в ледяной воде. И Гермиона чувствует холод этих вод, вливающихся в пищевод и холодящих раскалённую грудь. И дышит жарко в мягкие ладони Нарциссы, ощущая, как её взгляд гладит её лицо и плечи, а пальцы мягко обхватывают подбородок и щёки, каждый раз, когда она вжимается в них, словно стремясь проникнуть под кожу.

Гермиона наклоняется, оставляя поцелуи по ребру руки, целует плечи, щекоча их волосами, спавшими вперёд. Нарцисса выгибается, и это волнообразное движение заставляет солнечное сплетение пульсировать от тяжести, скапливающейся внизу живота, от сладостного томления. Запах Нарциссы, таящийся в ямочке внизу шеи, сводит с ума своей странной теплотой и холодом одновременно, Гермиона трогает его языком, накрывает губами выступающие косточки, ловя каждое движение, каждую вибрацию — будь то выдох или тихий стон. Её дрожащий живот в дыхании касается живота Нарцисса мимолётно и оттого рождает ещё более острое ощущение. Она гладит языком эту безумную птицу, раскинувшуюся между плеч Нарциссы, задевая цепочку и думая, как странно, что она не плавится.

— Погладь внутри, — шепчет Нарцисса, — только погладь.

Её лихорадочный шёпот, разбивающийся о вздымающуюся грудь, заставляет кровь бурлить и загустевать, словно карамель. Гермиона целует живот, обводя выступающие рёбра языком, царапая зубами и бесконечно гладя руками, словно в попытке собрать всё тепло и запах, таящиеся в этой нежной коже. У подвздошных она едва не срывается на крик от безумия, охватившего сердце, ликующее, жаждущее. Внутри Нарцисса как горячий воск, Гермиона разводит её колени, опускаясь, и обхватывает бёдра руками. Язык погружается в мягкое, доводящее до безумия, и кажется, будто звёзды лопаются между жаждущих губ, Нарцисса выгибается, чувствуя раскалённое жало внутри себя, заполняющее, забивающее, оно достаёт до самой сердцевины, истекающей соком. Гермиона будто тянет из неё нить за нитью, и они копятся, переплетаются, заставляя кричать, выталкивать звук, подобно ртутным шарикам, шипящим, срываясь с языка.

— Ты как мёд, — говорит Гермиона, одурманенная мягкостью и глубиной. Нарцисса растекается под её языком, Нарцисса рождает созвучия, заполоненная пальцами и ритмом. Ритмом, проникающим в утробу, ритмом, заставляющим нити лопаться.

И всё так, как будто было всегда.

Ночь умирает на языке Гермионы, Нарцисса приходит под конец времён.

Её кожа блестит, покрытая сладкой испариной, Гермиона снова целует её бёдра и живот, очерчивая линию бока, обводя каждую косточку. Нарцисса тянет её к себе, целуя так же глубоко, как была Гермиона за мгновение до того. Между сомкнутых друг на друге бедер проскальзывает рука, и Гермиона чувствует, как Нарцисса заполняет её, как захватывает и вытягивает из неё жизнь, как стачивает смерть, и внутри копится ком, растёт, заставляя Гермиону прогнуться в спине, едва не свихнувшись от ощущения Нарциссы сразу в двух местах. Рот заполнен её языком, а нутро пальцами, движущимися беспощадно, словно играющими по струнам. И это уже не ком — стихия, ревущая, грозная, от которой не спрятаться и которую не пережить. Гермиона разрывается на тысячи осколков, на сотни плеяд, и они странствуют, обезумевшие, по космосу. И всюду космос, болезненная невесомость, призрачная тяжесть. Распластавшись по Нарциссе, как по кресту, обессиленная Герминона прячет лицо в волосах Нарциссы, влажных у корней и пахнущих сильнее этими умопомрачительными апельсинами и акацией, всё ещё звучащей на языке в отголосках мёда.

Они лежат, повторяя линии тел друг друга, дыша в унисон, и кажется, что больше нет ни мира вокруг, ни неба, ни звёзд. Всё рухнуло к чертям. Гермиона снова целует Нарциссу во влажный висок, чувствуя, как сердце по-прежнему тяжело бьётся о грудь. Она всё ещё ощущает горячую влажность между их сведённых друг на друге бёдер и думает о том, что однажды это её убьёт.

Лунный свет струится в комнату, возвращая посторонние звуки и запахи.

На окне зацветает борония мегастигма.

Гермиона улыбается.


End file.
